Whole
by Write Over Here
Summary: /AU./ Dean is tired, and before he falls asleep, Castiel joins him. ::Pre-Destiel::


**:Whole:**

* * *

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Pairing(s): Dean/Castiel (friendship/ pre-romance)**

* * *

**Summary: /AU./ **Dean is tired, and before he falls asleep Castiel joins him. **::****Pre-Destiel::**

* * *

He was just _so _tired. His joints ached, his skin felt stretched tight over his very bones, and it seemed so worthless for him to even _attempt _to lift his heavy laden eyelids. Face planted sideways onto the warm, lavender scented pillow-_thank you Ellen, _-Dean slid his arms up until they were folded around his face, and he buried his nose into the fold at his elbow.

When he moved his eyes behind his eyelids, his eyelashes fluttered against his skin and he held back a small smile at the tickling sensation.

Sam always did accuse him of being easily amused.

The room was warm, silent save the soft _ticking _that could be heard from the old cat clock out in the corridor, and Dean let out a weary sigh. As much as he hear talk and praises of what it would be like when he went to Heaven, for him at that moment, it _was _Heaven. Sam was downstairs in the kitchen- and from the sounds of pots and pans clanking he knew his brother was scrounging up something with Jo and Ellen – and laughing loudly at something or another. Dean could hear Ellen's voice as she replied, and then Jo's laughter was followed almost immediately afterwards.

For Dean, everything was right with the world so far. The only way it could really get any better was if-

-Dean's eyes snapped open, and he just knew to turn his eyes to the foot of his bed.

Standing there, his silhouette slightly highlighted from the faint silver moonlight streaking through the window, was Castiel. His deceptively lean frame was cloaked beneath his long black trench-coat, but his near-black flyaway hair was as endearingly untidy and impossibly untamed as it always was. When he tilted his head slightly, and his dark blue eyes caught the moonlight at just the right angle, hints of his Grace seeped through his irises, making them faintly glimmer molten silver.

A warm _hum _vibrated just beneath Dean's skin at the angel's nearness, heating his entire body from the top of his head, to the bottom on his feet. It settled heavily into the space nestled behind his ribcage, right between his lungs and heart, and it was the best sensation Dean could honestly acknowledge he's ever felt. Light and free. _Whole._ A feeling he sincerely hoped- sometimes even secretly prayed –would never leave him.

And there was only one way it truly ever _could._

Within mere moments, all of Dean's aches of the day faded from his mind, and was replaced with contentment. Filled with a sense of home.

Dean turned onto his back leisurely, his mossy green eyes finding the angel's ocean blue with a sureness that belied the ease they shared with one another. A sense of rightness slipped into Dean's consciousness, and he couldn't stop the indulgent smile from spreading his lips into a wide grin even if he wanted to.

He knew Castiel would be able to see him in the dark, regardless.

"Hey, Castle," Dean drawled, letting a bit of his mid-Western drawl creep into his voice. He knew it made Castiel's wings- which were invisible to his eyes –get all tangled and fluttered, and he could never resist riling up the angel when he found the opportunity. "Long time, no see. Didja miss me?"

Castiel lowered his head a fraction, in an imitation of a bow. With the low lighting, Dean could just make out the slight upturn of the corner of the angel's mouth.

"Your face does not leave much to be desired," Castiel replied evenly in his deep baritone, his face serene as a calm lake, and Dean heroically ignored the fluttering that erupted low in his belly. "I found myself wishing to return to gaze upon it once more." Because as serious as Castiel tried to play off his words, Dean could sense the angel's humor and knew he was only joking. He gave Castiel an over exaggerated "come hither" look, and Castiel moved smoothly to the side of his bed, encouraged when Dean quickly moved over to one side of the bed.

He smiled up at Castiel and patted the now empty space next to him.

Castiel had come a long way since Dean and Sam teaching him the ways of Humans- including their humor and sarcasm. And as far and fast as Castiel had learned –even so far as to freely using said humor and sarcasm to his heart's content now more than ever –Dean had to remind himself that their playful banter was just that- _play._

Even if part of him wished it was something much more serious.

But he could never do that to Castiel because the angel had so much going for him- was so important to _so _many people; Human and angels alike. Dean would never forgive himself if he became the final anchor that made Castiel truly fall.

As if Castiel would ever truly return such _Humanly _feelings to begin with. Dean wasn't _that _delusional.

Castiel slipped off one shoe with his foot, and then the other with the first that was now shoe free. Dean nodded pointedly at his coat, and with a small put upon sigh, Castiel shrugged the coat off and folded it neatly before placing it on the end of the bed. He then stood there silently in a ruffled looking dress shirt and tailored dark dress pants that hugged his legs perfectly, his body as still as a statue and betraying the non-Human in him.

He looked at Dean as if waiting his inspection, his arms held slightly out by his waist, hands open and palms facing upwards. Dean gave him a goofy grin, and then a thumbs up.

"Much better," he allowed, and Castiel gave a mock bow at the waist.

"I aim to please," he droned, and Dean snorted. Castiel peered up at him, still bent over in a bow and under the moonlight Dean could make out the warm, full smile that transformed Castiel's full lips. A smile that was aimed unabashedly at him. This time, the heavy fluttering moved upwards to his chest, and it did something funny to his heart, making it stutter out a rhythm for only a moment that seemed to somehow slip into forever.

Dean ignored it with practiced ease, his smile never faltering for a second. He was getting better at suppressing these… sensations in Castiel's presence, and knew that he could only get better at it if he kept it up. Because the only other option was to not be around the angel as much as he was in order not to be found out; but it wasn't _really _an option at all.

Dean would sooner chew off his own arm then voluntarily give up spending whatever moments he could with the angel.

"Get in the bed, you goof," Dean told his friend, moving to turn on his side so he was facing Castiel. The angel slipped onto the bed with enough grace to make Dean appropriately jealous, before he scooted close enough that Dean could feel the angel's warm breath ghosting over his face.

It was beautiful, really.

He thanked the skies that Castiel's angelic nature didn't clue him in to Human customs beyond what Dean taught him- Dean could be as affectionate and as close to Castiel as he wanted without the angel ever realizing the true nature of Dean's feelings for him. He was free to indulge, as long as he managed to reign himself in before he went too far.

"Your angel lackeys giving you more grief than usual?" Dean grinned, inching just a bit closer. The heat beneath his skin cranked up a notch, and a sigh escaped him as his earlier aches faded completely away at last. The Grace in him that Castiel had planted within Dean-originally by accident and then left to stay by Dean's insistence – curled pleasantly in his very core, happy to be near its original host.

"Indeed," Castiel murmured, and Dean wondered if the angel's excursions had made him fatigued as Dean felt earlier- while the angel did not need to truly sleep as Humans, he did occasionally slip into some kind of mindful meditation that imitated sleep very well, and helped to rejuvenate him.

Either way, Dean could dig it.

"My- _lackeys,_" Castiel allowed, even as he gave Dean a slightly disapproving look when the Human snickered, "feel it is necessary to inform me of every little detail of Heaven's affairs. I am thinking that maybe I should put in a two weeks' notice and stay right here on Earth instead for the rest of my days."

At this, Dean could not stop the loud laughter that bubbled up from him. In order to muffle it, he turned his face to bury it into his pillow.

Trust Castiel to make a joke about quitting one of the highest ranking of Heaven's posts just so he wouldn't have to be bothered with the actual job details. Sometimes Dean feared Castiel was spending too much time around his underachiever of a younger brother.

"Good luck finding something on Earth that can keep you entertained for that long," Dean replied. Castiel's eyes pinned him in his spot.

"I can certainly think of something- or in this case shall I say some_one - _who can keep me well entertained." He supplied evenly, and Dean was sure he only imagined the subtle hint of heat in the angel's tone.

_He's joking, he's joking, _Dean had to repeat internally, swallowing twice to try and wet his suddenly dry throat. _If only he wasn't._

Clearing it, he turned onto his back to peer up at the ceiling instead. It was probably the only thing now that could allow him to think straight.

"Well, good luck finding that someone," he tried to laugh, letting his eyes slip close. His exhaustion had never left, and now that his friend was here, he knew he was going to fall asleep whether he wanted to or not. With the angel close, and the warmth all but overwhelming his entire body, he was going to sleep like a baby tonight.

Castiel scooted even closer, until the front of his chest was merely a hair's breath away from touching Dean's shoulder, and his legs were all but mashed up against the Human's.

The room was comfortably quiet for a few minutes, until Dean's breathing became even.

"I don't need luck to find him," Castiel murmured after awhile, letting his own eyes finally slip close as well. He was letting his Grace uncurl, slipping his consciousness down towards a quiet stillness that preceded his periodic nightly meditations. His hand lightly rested on Dean's forearm, and even though the Human was already adrift into a light sleep, he unconsciously turned his body so he was facing the angel.

"God has already led me to you…" Castiel finished softly. Dean did not reply, and the angel was sure he was asleep.

But it was okay- because the angel was almost confident that Dean already knew.

And if he ever forgot, Castiel would be always there to remind him.

* * *

**END.**

* * *

**NOTE: **I know a few things seem off; such as Dean's nickname of Castiel, and his open, affectionate nature towards the angel, as well as the mentioning of Ellen and Jo- but no Bobby. It's acknowledged and _intentional _because this is an **AU. **Right now, some bits and pieces are falling into place in my labyrinth of a mind, and my muse is starting to piece together some wisps of a plotline and _story _set in this **AU.**

Until then, whenever I'm hit with a random idea or scene- if it makes its way into one of my trusty dusty notebooks -it just might also make its way on here. Let me know what you think- I eagerly await your reviews!

**Also: **this particular scene would take place (compared to the canon timeline) maybe the end of Season 5ish, to somewhere beginning of Season 6ish. I dunno- just working off the top of my hat here, and hopefully I can get some of my timeline trimmed properly.

Heh.


End file.
